


shenanigans

by afujosh



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afujosh/pseuds/afujosh





	1. Chapter 1

He was sitting in the far corner, typing away at his computer. Today, he had pulled his hair back into a small ponytail at his neck, wearing Adidas joggers, a Thrasher T-shirt, a jean jacket, and flat Vans. He also wore glasses that were beginning to slide down his nose. He pushed them up quickly, pausing briefly before beginning to type again. Instead of typing, it sounded like he hit each of the keys hard. His eyes were focused completely on the cursor moving on the screen. He then stopped suddenly, shutting the laptop. He straining in his chair, stretching his arms high and his legs long. His eyes were pressed closed tautly. He then picked up his bag, shoving his computer into it before yawning and walking out of the library. 

He had started coming to the school library about six months ago, towards the ending of August. He had started out by grabbing a book and sitting down, reading the first chapter through before checking it out, coming back every other day to get a new one. A few weeks in, he had stopped reading and had claimed the back corner of the library for himself, pulling out his laptop and typing away at whatever he was writing. He was tall, with long hair—for a guy, at least—and always wore clothes leaning into the athletic or skater type. Today was one of the few days he would wear his glasses, thick black circle frames. 

Said ‘he’ was actually Russel Maddox, the alleged prince of Harper East. He was the top athlete of the football team for our school, but was normally in the dumps academically. I had first discovered this when I had noticed him the first day he walked in. It’s not that he tried to make his presence known, but had the aura that made people look his way. It was surprising to see him pick out a book to read, even more so when he began to type so rigorously. From then on, I try not to, but I always begin to stare at him in curiosity. Was he actually trying to better his academic game? It seemed too late now, since he was already a junior.

I am Stephen Johannes, the alleged intellectual of Harper East. I am always in the top five in all four subjects throughout the state. It’s been the title I’m riding on for the best possible scholarship available. It takes up most of my time, studying and whatnot. The rest of my time is taken up by being horny. Since I’m a senior already, whatever I do academicly can only help, and nothing can hurt it after ending junior year. I spend the rest of my time out and about. I wouldn’t call myself a slut, per say, but I was definitely capable of being a hoe once in a while. I spent most of my night life wither working as an escort—not sexually, mind you—and the rest of the time, I’ll contact my main bitches for a night on the town. 

Not many people know of my reputation, other than close friends or, again, my main bitches. My friends, being said, also had a ‘reputation’. Of course, they had a wholesome image throughout the school, but the reputation that I have put on for them if quite something. It may even be beyond me. Sam, my ‘enemy’, as many people know him as, is definitely… more experienced? He’s been in the game longer than I have, and he’s the one that outed me before I knew it myself. That’s when we realized we had more similarities than differences, and became inseparable. That was in the beginning of sophomore year. It feels like decades. 

Recently, I’ve been scheming about how I could possibly blackmail Russel. I know that it’s a stretch, but that’s where my mind goes, automatically. I got up a little after Russel left. I left quickly, offering a quick smile to the librarian. He was quite young, with a sharp haircut. When he smiled back, his teeth were white. Good potential. 

When I walked out of the library, I was glad to know that I was just in time to catch up with Sam. He was currently eyeing someone a couple paces down the street. I ran up to him and hit his neck. 

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!” He yelled. The guy a couple paces ahead looked back at us in shock and started walking faster. He tried to force said guy to turn around with his eyes before going to glare at me. “What the fuck, man? That guy was gonna get it hard,” Sam had sighed. I laughed as I saw the guy walk even faster, turning the first corner in view. 

Sam was a freshman in university. He was dressed in top notch brands; that’s what escorting did for you. “So what the fuck up is with you, huh?” Even if we were friends, we couldn’t act like it out-right. That’d be weird. “Caught me just on time.”

I smiled. “I need to talk to you for a second. Do you remember Russel? Russel Maddox?” I asked hurriedly. 

“Yeah…?” Sam answered slowly, obviously intrigued. 

“Recently, he’s been at the library, working on something. Never mind that, though, I plan on making him my last shot in high school, just like how you did with Finn Hart.” Finn Hart was the star athlete last year, who graduated with Sam last year. Sam smiled at the memory. 

“There’s nothing like taking someone’s virginity,” Sam laughed. I looked at him; he had no sense of morals. But I still had to go out with a bang. Sam was always one-upping me at this kind of thing.   
“Yeah, well, that’s the plan,” I said. “How at first did you get to know Finn?” 

Sam raised his eyebrows. “Young grasshopper, you must do this on your own. It’s your choice to go this big, so you have to get the shit to fall in the right place.” He shoved his hands in his front pockets. I sighed. It was now my turn to glare at him. 

“Thanks for shit, bitch,” I said exasperatedly. He winked. 

“No problem, hoe,” he replied deftly. We continued in silence before he continued talking. “So, there’s a kid in my English Lit class who I think may be in the closet,” he began.  
“What’s he look like?” I asked mildly, yet still curious.

“He’s six foot, brown hair and eyes, semi-lean, okay-ish clothes, kinda plain but a little bit mysterious, in my opinion,” he said.

I snorted. “And what judgement do you have?” He glared down at me, a little smile playing on his lips. 

“True, true,” he conceded. “But he seems to be a bit flustered around men, so it’s a pretty subtle hint. I’m still going for it, though. I haven’t had a good authentic dick chase in a while,” he sighed, bringing his hands out a wrapping them around the nape of his neck. I laughed out loud quite hard. 

“Oh, yeah, sure. What happened to Jamie?” I asked, catching my breath.

He rolled his eyes. “Straight as a fucking board,” he said sadly. I nodded with him. “So, has Russel changed at all?”

“He’s been growing out his hair, and he got majorly taller, at least for a junior. That’s about it though, nothing completely extreme. He’s seemed to have gotten a better fashion sense, too.” Sam nodded as I spoke. 

“Alright, cool,” he said. “I think he may be not too hard to get. I guess we’ll see. Hey, this is where I veer off. I know that you go down this way to get home, so I’ll see you when we can,” he said. We came to a stop at a fork in the road. He looked at me expectantly. I sighed, running a hand through my hair.   
“Come the fuck on, man,” I said. “Really?”

“I bet a year, didn’t I? You should have had better faith in my ass,” he said devilishly. He closed his eyes expectantly. 

“Ugh.”

I stood up on my toes to reach his cheek, pecking it quickly. “And?” he continued. I sighed in annoyance. 

“I’ll see you soon, daddy,” I whispered terribly quietly. 

Sam held a hand up to his ear. “Sorry, what was that?”

“I’ll see you soon, DADDY!” I yelled at him. He smiled broadly. 

“And the same to you, sexy,” he slapped my ass before beginning to walk off. Suddenly, I heard a piece of gravel skid on the pavement. Sam and I both swiveled around to see what it was. 

Russel Maddox stood at the entrance of a public bathroom, his eyes wide and his mouth open by a sliver. Sam turned back to me, grinning stupidly. Suddenly, he pulled me to him by my back, kissing me deeply. I clutched his shirt with my hands, trying to push him away. No wonder he was able to switch. He let up after a good couple of seconds. 

“See you later, baby,” he said, his arm trailing from my back before he left. I could hear him chuckle maniacally as he walked away. I turned around to see Russel looking shaken. I gulped hard before stomping up to grab Sam. 

“You can’t just fucking do that kind of shit when I know what you fucking did with Stan, dammit!” I forced my voice to break. Sam was completely bewildered. “Fuck you, whore! I hope you got fucking STD’s!” I screamed at him before slapping him. Hard. It what he deserved for screwing with my plan. Sam, palmed his face, a dark red bruise forming. I turned around quickly, walking deftly past Russel into the bathroom. 

I heard him stutter as I brushed past. I pinched my cheeks after I passed him, trying to set the scene. Russel continued to stumble, probably deciding whether or not to come follow me. I leaned onto the sink, rubbing my face with hot water. Russell’s footsteps began to echo as he walked into the bathroom. With the shit I’ve been through for the last couple of minutes, he better have a big fucking dick. 

Russel came out form the narrow hallway. He was scratching the back of his neck, peering under his lashes. I pretended not to notice and stare at my reflection. I tamed my giddy smile. 

“Hey…?” Russel said, walking in slowly. “Are you… okay?” I turned around in what would seem like a surprise to a rookie. I went to wipe my face from the water. 

“H-hi,” I said, stuttering the word. “You s-saw, didn’t you?” I said, clearing my throat. 

Russel nodded hesitantly. He swiped his hand through his hair quickly. He started tapping his foot. “Yeah, I did… sorry if you didn’t want me to see… you guys… ah… break up,” he said carefully. I forced my eyes to well up. His eyes widened in surprise. 

“Oh lord, no, I, ah, wait-” I held up a hand, smiling weakly as I went to wipe my eyes. Russel debated within himself whether he should continue talking.

“Thanks for worrying about me,” I hiccupped. “But I’ll be alright.”

Russel’s eyebrows then raised slightly. “I feel like I’ve seen you before… the library?” 

I cocked my head. “You mean the one for the high school?” I asked him quizzically. 

Russel began to nod vigorously. “Yeah, yeah, that’s the one. You’re the guy that’s always by the Classical Lit. Section, right?” I nodded along with him. 

He grinned, slightly. “Well, nice to formally meet you, I guess,” Russel said resolutely. In that moment, with the fogged windows by the ceiling letting in sunlight at the perfect angle, and the claustrophobic closeness of the bathroom, and the cute redness in Russel’s cheeks, and the absolute teeth in that smile, I felt like I was about to faint. 

And for a moment, only for a second, I felt my heart flutter. 

I quickly stomped on it, though

I smiled back at him, wiping my eyes for a second time. “Yeah, uh, same here.”

Russel then leaned in slightly. “Hey, I know a place where we can get some drinks around here,” he murmured softly. “No card.” He then backed up. “You in? You look like you could you it,” Russel added. I almost squealed. No fucking way it was that easy.

I nodded, putting my shoulders back, as if I was a new man. “Yeah, I think I could use it,” I said. Russel nodded, heading out of the bathroom. I followed behind quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

It was already seven. Since we both had our own cars, we decided that we’d meet up there. Very gentlemanly on his part—at least now I have a back-up ride. The place that Russel had wanted to meet up at was surprisingly right across the street from a secret gay bar that Sam had frequented. ‘The Pina Colada’. This should be fun. I took a sudden left to end up in the small parking lot, almost bumping into a nice Lexus. What the fuck was this place?

I stood in the parking lot for a few minutes before Russel pulled up. He ran up to come beside me. “So?” He lifted his hand to gesture. “What do you think about it so far?”

I squinted my eyes. “A bit suspicious at first glance,” I admitted playfully, Russel grinning. 

“That’s what I thought too,” he commented in laughter before heading off. I jogged up to follow him. He stopped in front of a 6’5 bodyguard with the full getup. I was perfectly legal, but I did give Russel a side-glance. Russel went to whisper something to the guard, and I pulled out my ID just in case. The guard then lifted up the rope like it was no biggie, suddenly sporting a softie-type smile. Russel ducked then waited for me. I ducked under the rope too, giving the guard a thumbs up. He laughed before putting back his tough-guy face on. Russel led the way into the bar. 

He stopped at a pair of barstools. He hopped onto one, and I followed suit. He held up a peace sign to the bartender who slid Russel back two beers. 

“Is this your first time drinking?” he asked curiously. 

I shook my head. “Nope.”

Russel laughed loudly, almost over the music. “I should’ve expected it. You do seem older than me, at least. Hey, buy the way, what’s your name, exactly?”

“Stephen,” I shouted back.

“Well, I’m Russel,” he continued. 

“Like there isn’t anyone who doesn’t know who you are,” I scoffed. Russel laughed nervously, looking away. 

“Yeah, I guess so,” he said. I chugged down the first one easily, feeling my low alcohol tolerance creep up on me. Russel stared at me incredulously. “Holy shit. I didn’t know you were that good,” he said. I chuckled to myself. You’ll be saying that later, too, I thought to myself. 

“I’ve been practicing, I guess,” I said. I took Russel’s and downed it before standing up. “Wanna dance?” Russel stood up, slightly stunned. I could already feel the buzz. I laughed at him unsure what to do. “Don’t worry, you don’t have to dance with me. I get it if you don’t swing this way,” I whispered. 

Russel shook his head adamantly. "No way. I can't dance for shit," he commended resolutely. I sighed, pushing myself to stand. 

"C'mon. If you aren't coming with me, I'll go up there by myself." Russel hesitated, but still shook his head. 

"I'd rather watch you from the sidelines they have to go up myself," he said softly, yet loud enough for me to hear perfectly. I nodded, turning to the dance floor. 

“Don’t sweat it,” I said, immediately feeling eyes boring into my back. Slowly, I found my own rhythm to the music.

I felt someone come up behind me. I turned, seeing a man and several people staring daggers at me. Feeling a light touch on the small of my back, I inhaled sharply. I stood still as the gentle touch had begun to wrap around my waist. He leaned in, so I leaned back, my head falling on his shoulder. 

'Hmm,' he said softly. A piece of hair dangled in front of his face. I pushed myself to stand upright and turned around to face him correctly. 'He-'

I pushed a couple of fingers to his face, 'Don't. It'll ruin it,' I chucked. He opened his mouth and licked my finger. I waited a second before I removed it. I took a step closer and placed my arms on his shoulders. 'That was a little better.' The man got closer to me, placing his hands on my hips. I put down my head a chuckled for a second at his confidence before raising my head. He lowered his gaze to gloss over my neck. His eyes flashed to me before placing his lips on my neck. His tongue swirled on my skin, the warmth making me lean in. As his teeth had skid my skin, one of my hands almost dug into the man's hair, at least before I saw Russel in the corner of my eye, watching me. I stumbled a bit, but the man held me steady. He raised his mouth to my ear. 

"Hold me tighter."

"Would you like me to?" I whispered. "Say please and I might."

“I would, please and thanks,” he said lowly. I shivered as we continued to move. I could feel a pair of eyes on my back. He spun me around and pulled me against his front. I chuckled, pushing into him. Slowly, the music began to pound louder, and the more intimate we began to dance. He began to bite on a spot right below my ear, making my knees weak. That was going to last until tomorrow. He placed his hands on my hips, then pulled them into his. I let out a small sound that only motivated him. I closed my eyes as he spun me around yet again so that we were face to face. I closed my eyes and sighed. 

'What's wrong?'' he had whispered. I took my arms from his shoulders. 

'My friend is at the bar. I should go back to them, actually. They look a little lonely," I said apologetically, slapping myself mentally for going a bit too far, especially in front of Russel. Before I could walk away, he pulled me up to the bar, just a little away from Russel. He grabbed a pen from the bartender and pulled the cap off, throwing it back at them. He jotted down a message on the inside of my forearm. He gave the pen back before he left, walking away slowly. I glanced down at my arm. 

867-5309. You have ten minutes. 

I gulped before looking back up. He stationed himself by the doorway, checking his watch while propping his foot up with the wall behind him. I gulped before turning around quickly. Oh shit. 

“How long have you been sitting here? Am I late?” I asked, catching my breath. 

Russel shook his head, sipping on a fresh beer. “No; it’s only been twenty minutes,” he said. 

“Oh,” I said. “So--find anyone interesting?” I asked. 

Russel shook his head. “Nope, not really,” he said softly. 

“Hm,” I said. “Well, do you—wait… are you a virgin?” I asked, perturbed. 

Russel laughed. “Yeah, no,” he said. 

I rolled my eyes. “And what’s that supposed to insinuate?” I asked

Russel laughed again. “Nothing,” he said. 

“Then let’s get you hooked up,” I said resolutely. Russel looked up, bewildered. 

“And why should we do that? What about STDs?” Russel asked. I laughed hard. 

“Okay, touché,” I giggled off. “But I assure you, no one clubbing will have a disease,” I said. Russel looked doubtful. I sat up.

“So? Do you have a type? Come on, you gotta help me some,” I said.

Russel hesitated. “A type? Well… shorter than me, brown hair, um… hell, I don’t know,” he said. I smiled pitifully. 

“Number one: your standards are already too high. Brown hair? That’s ten percent of this entire place,” I said. “And everyone here is for the most part shorter than you anyways.” Russel shrugged.

“Then shit, anyone should do,” Russel said, exasperated. 

I raised my eyebrows at him. “Then I should do?” He accidentally spit his beer back in the bottle. 

“Goodness, no! I mean…”

“So at least we know that guys won’t do it for you,” I laughed. Russel placed his bottle back on the bar. I raised my hand as I saw the bartender come by. 

“Can I have two shots?” I asked, placing a twenty on the bar. The woman took it, sliding me two shot glasses. I thanked her, sliding one to Russel. “This is thanks for the beers. I’m about to get some, so I’ll see you tomorrow?” I turned to go when I felt a hand grip my wrist. 

“Wait.”

And that’s all I needed to hear. Except… wait. 

I turned around. Russel was sitting in the seat, shot glass empty and hand tight on my wrist. I paused. I bent down, taking his chin in my hand. I bent down and kissed him on the cheek. 

“You seem sweet. Maybe we can try it out when we’re both a little more sober, hm?” I stood back, his hand sliding down until it reached my hand. I gave it a squeeze before letting it go. I left before I could regret it, finding the blond by the exit who had his watch held out. 

“Perfect timing, huh?” I said as I walked up to him. His gaze lingered on my neck. “Do you wanna get out of this place?” I whispered. 

“Let’s,” he said back, finding my hand and pulling me out. He led me to his car. Before we got there we were already kissing, so I just pulled ourselves into a pretty dark alleyway. The man pushed my hand against the wall, seemingly fine with public sex; he was already fooling around with my belt buckle. I let my hands roam, and go far past the hemline of his shirt. He had gotten the front of my jeans and belt done, and now he had dropped to his knees working on pulling them off. He pecked at my legs as he slowly peeled off my clothes, getting more explicit when he heard my moan of approval. 

He slid off my shoes first before completely pulling off the bottom half of my clothing. He stayed on his knees, one hand creeping up the back of my legs. He pressed his nose and lips to the fine hairs on my navel, teasing me before going lower. 

He started at the base, slowly going up it. He pressed his tongue into the tip, and that’s when I lost all sense of what he was doing, arching my back against the wall behind me. He grabbed my hips and held them still as he stood back up. He undid his jeans quickly before hoisting me up and wrapping my legs around his waist. He slammed his body against mine, holding me against the wall. 

Taking one hand away, he shoved two fingers into my mouth. He kept going until I had taken his fingers to the hilt, pressing down on my tongue. Slowly, he took them back, placing a small peck on my neck.

His fingers found my ass. He gently inserted a finger inside. My legs tightened around him. My stomach tightened as he went a knuckle deeper. My hands ran under his shirt, my fingernails grazing his skin. He had pressed his head into the crook of my neck, letting his tongue swirl on top of the skin. He began to nibble as he pressed in a second finger, slowly thrusting them in and out. I tried to hold back my voice, what with people going about their normal day just a couple of meters away, but it was getting tough. The man had stopped, lifting his head up to my ear. 

“Adrian,” he has said haughtily. “My name. I want you to say it.”

A kink, huh? I chuckled to myself. “Adria-ah!” He had suddenly thrust inside, making me cry out. He held my hips firmly as he continued, his fingers bruising them. He went on going and going until I came. He kept on, making me arch forward and dig my nails into his shoulders. Soon after, he came as well, staying in for a while longer. 

Thankfully, at one point he had slid on a condom, so he pulled out without effort. I slid to the ground with his help slowly. He dropped down to his knees. He helped me slide back on my pants, then shoes. As we both fixed our pants, I glanced up at him. His face was flushed, and the artificial lights in the club had made him look older than he most likely was. When we were both done, we stood idle for a second, staring at each other. 

He walked up to me. “That number on your arm? Keep it. Call me when you feel like it,” He whispered, leaving me back in the alleyway. 

I walked as fast as I could to my car. As I hopped in, I noticed that Russel’s was gone. I backed out of the parking lot, stepping on it to get to the bar down the street. Tonight, Sam was working, I think. I walked in, and he was working the bar. 

I saddled up at one of the seats. Judging by the looks I got, I had the all too familiar ‘sex glow’. I ignored it, trying to get Sam’s attention. 

Sam glared at me when he saw me in my state. I waved him over. 

“What happened? Don’t tell me you scored him that easily,” he said, becoming bewildered. 

I raised my eyebrows. “Almost. I did it with some other guy instead. But! Sam, when I went to go, he came to me,” I exclaimed in a hushed tone. “He legit stopped me for SEX, Sam!” I said excitedly. Sam rolled his eyes. 

“And is that all?”

“Yes,” I said gladly. “I just wanted to rub that in your face,” I said. I grabbed my wallet, rummaging around for a tip. I put a ten on the bar and got up. “I’ll see you around, Sammy,” I said, going to leave.

“What was that?” he asked loudly, giving me all eyebrows. 

I walked back over to him, grabbing his tie and pulling him to me. “I’ll see you around, daddy,” I said explicitly, leaving confidently. I slid into the seat of my car, smiling to myself. 

Shit. This was fun.


	3. Chapter 3

School started back up on Monday. I was lazing around before the beginning of second period when the student council fucks milled into the classroom. I was sitting with Noah and Grace, a pair of seniors with slight insight to what I do with my free time. We were laughing away when the dipshits came in.

The school council shitstains were the pride of the school. Everyone looked up to them; the best of every grade. Last year, surprisingly, Sam had made the cut. There are two reps from each grade, a man-hoe and female hoe. For freshmen, the prissy ‘Olivia’ and the wannabe athlete ‘Joshua’. Ew. For sophomores, there was ‘Sophia’ and ‘Charles’, both infested with acne. You just had to love puberty. In juniors was ‘Amelia’ and Russel, both the upcoming top dogs of the school. Amelia, I just knew, was a hoe, but not a classy hoe. A ‘give oral in an empty classroom for fun because why not with literally everyone at the school’ type of hoe. That’s how she was so popular. Lastly, for senior class, Noah pushed himself out of his seat, meeting up with Ava. Talk about basic, because that’s all that Ava knows how to do. Honestly, I was proud she hasn’t dropped out yet. 

I met Russel’s eyes, and he quickly looked away when I sported a wink. Noah gave me all eyebrows when he noticed the exchange. Of course, he of all people would. Observant as fuck. The only reason why he made the stupid fucking council in the first place. The four-pack of juniors and seniors stepped forward. They must have been going around to all classes. 

“So,” Amelia said loudly, glaring at the kids in the back. “The announcement we are making are focused around these flyers--” She suddenly shut up, turning to Russel. “Hey,” she whispered loudly. She must make a shit-ton of noise during. “We forgot to give the last junior class the second flyer handout,” she said dramatically. 

Russel took them from her, stepping up from beside her. “Can we have someone quickly run this over to class 3-2?” he called, holding up a stack of salmon-colored paper. 

I stood up immediately. “I will,” I said, not letting any smugness in my voice as I saw Russel’s hand twitch. The class murmured a laugh behind me, probably because I don’t do shit when I don’t need to. I walked up the aisle quickly, letting my fingers fully brush his hand as I took the stack from where he had been holding it. “3-2, right?” I whispered, smiling when he nodded back at me. As I left, he cleared his throat before continuing with the speech. Probably about some school holiday or a new festival they added to the already jam-packed schedule the school has. 

I wandered the hall before finding 3-2. Junior class, second-floor level. I never really immersed myself within the junior class, just because when I leave this shithole I don’t want some aggy-ass senior tying me back to this bitch. The same could be said for Sam in all honesty, but I wasn’t that fucking aggy. Not as aggy as these bitches here. 

I slid the door open to the junior class, saying hi to Mr. Byrd as I gave him the stack.   
“That’s nice, you’re finally acting like a responsible student,” he laughed. I laughed along too, just to give him and his class the false sense of authority they all think they have over me. Dumb fucks. I went to turn out of the classroom when I saw someone’s mouth hanging completely open towards the back of the class. A blond fellow I had happened to meet a few nights ago. 

I smiled big. Holy shit. I’m fucked. I winked at him before leaving the class quickly. Once I shut the door, I sank into a squatting position. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Two different fucking juniors. At this high school. Who were most undoubtedly straight as fucking boards. Shit. Dammit. I’m turning the juniors gay. Fuck. I’m becoming related to juniors. Shit. And for fucking both of them, I can’t just go for the fuck-and-forget or the bag ‘em and leave ‘em scenario. I had to screw around with Russel and I accidentally let whoever the fuck that was—Adrian—fuck me. Fuck this bullshit. 

I stood up slowly, breathing slowly and not thinking about the shitstorm I may or may not have created. I walked back to my class, feeling like I was already six feet under. I slid the door open and shut quickly, drudging over to my seat. Noah and Grace both sent ‘what the fuck is wrong with you?’ looks, noticing me dragging myself into my seat. I also spotted Russel staring quietly at me from behind Amelia’s loud-ass voice. I mouthed to Noah and Grace ‘I went and I fucked myself’. Unfortunately, along with Grace and Noah, Russel easily reads lips, and he raised a questioning eyebrow at me. I rolled my eyes, settling on focusing my attention to Mrs. Drackett’s stray hair that always flies off from her perfect bun. 

Once the student council bitch-whores were done with their speech about recycling and saving the Earth from its ever-impending destruction, they left to torment the next class for half the fucking period. Talk about literature pursued until the bell rang, signaling the end of the period. Next I had study hall, and for seniors what that meant was that we could do whatever we want. After that was lunch which meant that I was a free bitch until noon. 

I grabbed my shit before sauntering out of the door, debating if I should call Sam out. Instead, I pulled Noah and Grace out of the classroom, going to go out to the school patio. We were talking when I had a pair of hands pull at my shirt. I turned slowly, seeing who was behind me. Noah and Grace were already snickering at me. Behind me was Russel and Adrian, both looking at each other than at me.   
“So this is what you meant when you said you fucked up,” Noah laughed. I swatted at him and Grace. I grabbed my car keys and threw them at the pair. 

“Here, go out and spend your few hours in bliss. I’ll be done by eleven. Bet,” I added, looking between them. They nodded. 

“See ya later, tramp!” Grace yelled. I threatened them with my middle finger as they left. I them turned to the two juniors behind me. Now, I surveyed ‘Adrian’. I could tell that Russel slightly recognized him too. 

“So”, I said to him. “It kinda makes sense why you of all people told me your name, huh?” I said. He flushed from his forehead to his neck. My mouth twitched. “Is your name really Adrian?” I asked. He nodded lightly. I grinned at him. Both of them, which was a sin, were somehow taller than me as juniors. I raised a hand and grabbed Adrian’s bangs, holding them away from his face. My eyes widened in surprise.

“Woah,” I exclaimed. “You look way older without these bangs, you know,” I said. “At least by two years,” I said, letting go of his hair. He fixed from its mushed state. 

I turned to Russel. “And I’m sure you have some stuff to talk about,” I said, leaning against the wall of the hallway. “And how did your night go?”

He hesitated. “Alone,” he conceded. I nodded, smirking. 

“So,” I repeated. “Who’d like to go first?” I said, sliding open the door of an empty classroom. They both looked at me incredulously. I rolled my eyes.

“If I was about to do you guys, you’d already be stripped and on your knees,” I retorted. “I would just think you both would not like the other to really know the other’s business; at least your business with me at least,” I said. At least one of them gulped audibly. 

Russel stepped forward, a steeled look glinting in his eye. “Yeah. I guess you could say I have something to say,” he said, stepping past me and into the empty classroom. I shrugged at Adrian as I closed the door behind me. Russel immediately grabbed my wrist, pulling me deeper into the room without being able to turn on the lights. He pulled me down onto his lap after taking a seat, forcing me to straddle him. His lips found mine suddenly, his hands finding my hips lowly. I arched into it, placing my hands on his shoulders. He pushed his tongue past my lips. 

I began to wrap my arms around Russel’s neck when he broke the kiss. “Hold on,” he whispered, grabbing my legs. He then picked me up, pressing me against the wall. Abruptly, he ground his pelvis into mine, and I threw back my head to withhold my voice. Then, Russel dropped me, my knees weak. I heaved over, catching my breath. Russel then grabbed my chin with his hand, making me look up and stand straight. He then pressed his lips hard against mine before stopping as quickly as he began. 

“This should show you my intentions,” Russel said roughly, albeit I could catch the slight shake in his voice. With that, he left deftly, not closing the door behind me. I could hear his feet as he walked off quickly. Adrian peeked in as I straightened out my shirt. 

“Hey,” he said, coming into the room slowly. It’s like the two of them completely switched from that night. He came in hesitantly, scratching his head. 

“Hey,” he repeated. “I was only wondering, if, uh, you could just not tell anyone about what happened last Friday?” he asked. My eyes widened in surprise. Here he was, suddenly bashful about what happened a few days back. I grinned at him.

“Don’t worry, I don’t like to spread my business around either,” I said. I sat down where Russel had a few minutes ago, relaxing into the seat. I checked my watch. 10:36. 

“But I did mean it,” he said. “About before,” he added, “Call me whenever.” I walked out, waving at him. He just slowly turned as I left, his gaze following me out. I walked down the hallway, not hearing him leave yet. I heard his steps pound against the concrete as I left down the stairs to ground level, though. 

I went down to the patio, next to a strip of road where parents could drop kids off and students could park. I sat down on some cheap plastic and metal bench, pulling out my phone. I scrolled through social media, ending up reading before Noah and Grace had stopped by. I swore at them for being ten minutes late before hopping in the back. They drove over to the arcade, a small shop next to a boardwalk by a lake that also served as a bar and a diner. ‘St. Charlie’s’. 

Noah pulled in smoothly, all of us hopping out quickly. Since we were all legal, we could all day drink. And I desperately needed to. I walked up, paying for three beers and bringing them over to the pair who was already attached to the air hockey machine. I stood on the sidelines, cheering on the winning side and laughing when Noah got struck on the thumb with the puck.

Surprisingly, Sam walked in with his own group. Must have either early morning or late night classes to see him here at this time of day. His party was made up of two girls by the name of Charlotte and Hazel, nicknamed Harlot and Hazed in my head. He also bought along two guys, Thomas and Aaron; White Boy #1 and White Boy #2. Our groups slowly merged once we saw each other, Noah recognizing the guys and Grace immediately catching up with the girls. 

Sam settled beside me as it became girls vs. guys at the air hockey table. “So”, he started with. “How’d everything go down?”

I chuckled. “I have officially converted two fucking juniors,” I said. 

Sam snorted. “Of course you fucking did, with your luck,” he said airily. 

“BUT,” I said suddenly. “Russel and the blond one—Adrian—both came up to me today. Adrian to tell me not to tell anyone we did it and Russel because he wants to do it. It’s like their personalities have completely switched from that night,” I sighed. Sam just made a random sound in response.

“What about you?” I asked. “Any game?” Sam pointed to White Boy #2. I looked at him. “No way,” I whispered. “Are you serious about him?” 

Sam laughed. “Haven’t you ever heard of a friend with benefits?” he said. 

“Well,” I said slowly. “Normally you wouldn’t bring them to hang normally in an outside environment,” I said. “Wouldn’t you want to keep them waiting in a dark alleyway rather than spend a nice day with some random guy you fuck?” 

Sam paused. “He’s pretty good,” he conceded. “And he forced himself to come along.”

I raised an eyebrow. “Doesn’t sound too good. Sound like genuine feelings, Sam,” I teased. He swatted at me. 

“Don’t say that,” he warned. I laughed, cheering as Noah won against Harlot. 

I glanced at my watch. An hour and a half has already passed. “Hey, Noah, Grace, it's 11:40. We gotta head back,” I said. They both sighed dramatically. I dragged them out, saying bye to everyone and smiling to myself when White Boy #1 waved at me. I let Noah drive us back, knowing he was an amazing driver. It sucks that he doesn’t have a car yet. 

By the time we got back, I had five minutes to get to class. I sauntered slowly to class, knowing I had a good bit of time to get there. The halls were empty, everyone already in their assigned rooms. I walked into my homeroom, everyone’s eyes landing on me as I walked in. It was always like that; the latest person was always watched as they walked in. 

I settled into my seat, taking in the seniors too lazy to skip class. Everyone but Noah and Grace. I sat content as Mrs. Bookman dived into Physics. I dozed off before the bell ringing woke me up. I then went off to go to Mr. Froe for math. Lastly, to Mr. Smith for Civics. I left quickly, finding my car parked perfectly between two of the teachers’ cars. I walked to my car when I suddenly felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around to find Russel leaning on the side of my car. Right when I was about to say something snarky, my phone began to ring. 

I check the caller ID. A random number. “I’ll be a sec,” I said, answering to see which kind of telemarketer decided to call me. I held the phone up to my ear. 

“Uh…” said the voice on the line. Adrian. “Is it cool if I can meet up with you soon? Later?” I gulped while glancing at Russel. “Hello?”

“When did you want to meet up?” I asked casually. Russell glanced up questioningly. 

“Whenever is best for you,” he said slowly. I looked up again. 

“You have your own car?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll meet you at St. Charlie’s around six. That sound good?”

“Yeah, it sounds good. I’ll, ah, see you there,” he said. “See you soon.”

“Yeah, I’ll see you there. Bye,” I said before ending the call. Looking at my watch, it was 2:15. We would have a good bit of time.


	4. Chapter 4

“Okay,” I said slowly. “So, what do you want to do exactly?” 

He paused. “A continuation of earlier,” he said simply. I raised an eyebrow. 

“And where would you like to go?” 

“Wherever is best for you,” he said. “I live alone,” he went to offer. “Currently, my parents are both on business trips—they work for the same company,” he added. 

I nodded. “Sure, sure. Here, give me your address and I’ll follow behind you,” I said. He spoofed me a text and in a short while I was following his car to his place. Thank God it was his place. I hated kicking people out in the morning, or just after. 

Russel didn’t live far from the school. He lived in a fastidious neighborhood, one where everyone put up a fake face to just talk behind your back in the end. His lawn was perfectly cut and his fence had been newly painted. His house had a beautiful set of double doors. I glared at the up-kept steps as I followed Russel into his house. The inside was well-furnished and looked like a nice, large family lived here. To my knowledge, he didn’t have any other family besides himself. 

He walked up the stairs, signaling me to follow him. I followed loosely behind him, taking in my surroundings still. I didn’t want to get lost on my way out. Russel veered off to the right suddenly, finding a dark door to our left. His name was placed on the door with intricate lettering. He opened it quickly, a loud creak sounding throughout the hallway. He stepped aside, letting me in first. 

His room wasn’t all too spectacular; if anything, it looked regular. There was a shelf littered with medals and trophies from his accomplishments during childhood, giant gold statues from all of his athletic tournaments, a few pieces of art hung on the far side of the room. His bed had a dark blue duvet with tassels at the edges that fell off of the bed, with satin sheets. The ceiling was high, but not crazily high. A good height. Two matching lamps and bedside tables sat on either side of his bed, one with a picture of him and the people I supposed were his parents, and the other a picture of him with a slightly older woman. Sister? 

Walking in further, I spotted one wall decked out completely in shelves and bookcases, the volumes and novels ranging from the science of athletics to the most current YA. A desk sat adjacent to all of the bookshelves, an old-fashioned lamplight sitting on the left-hand side with a pencil and pen case neatly closed. I walked on, sitting on his bed. I sank down into the duvet. Russel closed the door behind him, sitting beside me. The clock on the wall read 2:30. 

He sat tensely, his fingers crossing and uncrossing themselves vigorously. I leaned back, letting my arms catch myself behind me. 

“So,” I said. “What were your plans, exactly?”

Russel laughed (nervously, no doubt). “Well… how should I start?” he asked now. “How would… you like it, at least?” 

I raised my eyebrow at him. “And here I thought this was purely lust. How sweet. Then, should I just do whatever I want?” 

Russel laughed (hysterically, now). “Debatable,” he said, probably scared. Instead of waiting, I climbed on top of him, pushing him down on his back. I straddled his hips, and right as my hands began to hit the bed Russel flipped me over, now straddling me. I twitched as I now fully noticed the width of his shoulders, the height of his torso, how deep he was breathing, and just how it felt when he pressed his hips against mine. When he went to take off his shirt, he did it in that straight boy fashion where they grabbed the back of the shirt and pulled it effortlessly off; suddenly, I felt tired of waiting. I sat up, stringing my hands along his neck and pulling him down as I laid back. 

He kissed me slowly, albeit pressing his tongue past my lips quickly. When I broke it for air, he moved to my ear, my neck, my collarbone until he pulled at my shirt. I lifted my arms as he lifted it up. He licked down my torso, biting the soft skin above my navel gently. He then fiddled with my jeans until he undid the button and zipper. He took off my shoes before stripping me of my pants. I propped myself up, undoing his belt with one hand. He took off his jeans too, if not a little apprehensively. 

I pushed myself up until I could almost meet his eye. “Hey…” I began. “Do you have any lube? Lotion?” Russel pushed himself off of the bed and went over to his desk, grabbing a bottle of Astrolube. Pushing himself back on the bed, he handed me the bottle, looking down at it. I grabbed it hesitantly before opening it to find it had never been used. I put a large dollop on my fingers, spreading it laboriously to each finger. I shed my briefs, pressing the first finger in. 

I hated doing this myself, especially when normally I can get someone else to do this for me. Once I found a rhythm, I pressed the second finger in, feeling the pressure. Once I had loosened up a good bit and was about to press a third, I felt a sudden finger intrude. 

“WHAT THE F-”

Russel had put in a finger. He had completely ruined the rhythm, but the sudden mass took me under. I arched my back as Russel pulled out my hand and inserted his second finger. He then pressed his upper body against my back, inserting a third finger. I cried out in pain at another sudden intrusion, but I had accidentally leaned into it, ultimately leading to a slightly aggressive finding of my prostate. I cried out, but instead of a cry, it was more of a moan. Mindlessly, Russel kept moving his fingers against it, faster and faster, until I came on his duvet. 

I collapsed onto the bed, breathing hard. Russel slowly removed his fingers, watching the strings of lube that stretched out. 

I laughed in disbelief. “What the fuck was that?” I breathed. “Are you sure you’re not a virgin? Because that was fucking insane of you.” I slowly forced myself to prop myself into a sitting position. 

Russel had his hand held out in front of him. When he finally caught my eye, he touched his fingers to his tongue. He slid his tongue up the side of his middle finger, not breaking eye contact. 

I laughed softly. “What the fuck am I doing?” I remarked softly. I pushed myself to my knees, crawling over to Russel. Gently pushing him on his back, I straddled his hips. I took his hand and placed the tips of his fingers to my entrance, rubbing it lightly. Taking his hand away, I held his cock in my hand, sliding down slowly. I squeezed his hand as I took him to the hilt. He took his other hand and placed it on my hip, squeezing. I moved up and down, carefully watching Russel’s every reaction. Interlocking their fingers, Russel helped move my hips. 

“Did he fuck you like this, too?” Russel asked, between breaths. I picked up the pace.

“He fucked me, but he did all of the work,” I said, grinning. I leaned forward, pressing our interlocked hands again the sheets. My face hovered above his. 

He started bringing down my hips in a fervent manner. I began to mewl, which only encouraged him further. As the pace quickened, he began to chant my name, which only turned me on more. His hand began to squeeze mine. 

It was only a few moments more before his hips bucked into me, letting out a low moan. I grinded down onto him, lasting only a few seconds more than him before coming on his chest. I slumped forward, catching my breath. Russel took his hand from my hip and placed it on my nape, leaving a chaste kiss on my cheek. I decided to rest my head on his chest, closing my eyes. 

**  
When I opened my eyes again, I was wrapped up in Russel’s duvet, the shower running. Gently pushing myself up, I swung my legs over the side of the bed. I tried to stand, but I was too sore. Instead, I reached over the bed for my phone. 4:00. I probably wouldn’t make it in time, nor was I in good shape to meet with Adrian. However, I decided to give him a call while Russel was still in the shower. 

“Uh, hello?” he said. “Oh wait, this is Stephen, right?”

“Mhm, hello again,” I said softly. “I hate to go back on my word, but I don’t know if I’ll be able to see you later. But” I continued, “I would love to meet up with you, whether it be sex or not.”

“Uh,” Adrian stammered. “Sure… I don’t mind either, actually. Just shoot me a text with the day and time. I’ll be sure to make it,” he said, a hint of a smile in his voice. 

Stephen couldn’t help but grin either. “Alright, then. I’ll catch you on the flip, Adrian.” I hung up before he could say anything. 

Attempting to stand again, I held on to the closest bedpost. I trudged over to his closet, grabbing on of his many robes. Throwing one on, I decided to roam around his house until I could find the kitchen. I could so use a glass of water about now. 

After a few minutes of lefts and rights, I stumbled upon a marble room with warm lights, but most importantly, a fridge. I happily walked over to one of many cupboards, luckily finding one full of coffee mugs. I grabbed the coolest one and opened the fridge to numerous beverages. Towards the front was a Brita pitcher. Grabbing it, I poured myself a cup of water, drinking quickly. I sat in a bar stool, mug in one hand and Brita in the other. 

As I sat, I heard steps coming toward the kitchen. I fixed my posture and set both items down. “I hope you’re finally tired,” I called. 

Unfortunately, it wasn’t Russel. 

It was White Boy #2.

“Well, fuck me,” I said quietly, sipping on my water.

“Wait, aren’t you Sam’s friend?” he said. “I’m Aaron, remember? I didn’t think I’d catch you here,” he laughed. “So, how are your conquests going?”

“Quiet down a touch, will you?” I hissed. 

“Now, now, don’t hurt me,” he simpered. “I promise I’m not mean.”

“I beg to differ,” I harrumphed. 

“Then how should I prove myself?” he said, leaning on the counter. “I’m not tired,” he joked. 

I rolled my eyes. “I’m not a buffet.”

Aaron laughed again. “Sam’s told me horror stories. You both are quite wild,” he said. “Congrats on converting the high school, wild child. We’ll have to exchange conquests sometime,” he said winking. 

“Why are you even here, anyway? Here I thought this house was supposed to empty. What are you, a cousin or something?”

“My, my, no need to be so hostile. I can’t reveal all of my secrets,” he winked. “Anyway, if you’re ever bored of straight guys, I wouldn’t mind you ringing my line.”

I glanced up at him. “I don’t fuck my friend’s men.”

“Oh, don’t degrade me so. There’s a heart under this yummy interior, you know,” he chimed. He crossed the bar and took the seat beside me. “Well, on the other hand, degrade me some more. I might like it,” he continued. 

“Why are you doing that, anyway?” I said, glaring. “And here you were civil earlier,” I scoffed. Aaron merely winked again before stealing my cup. We bickered until there was a new set of steps. “If it’s another random guy, I might kill you,” I whispered. Aaron laughed, throwing his head back. 

“We should be friends. I like you. You’re much more pleasant than you were in public.”

“I doubt it. And I probably look and smell like shit. Unless you’re into that,” I sneered. 

He laughed again. “You fared better than most, that’s for sure,” he said. We both quieted as Russel made his way down the hall towards the kitchen. 

“Stephen are you on the phone or—” Russel paused in the doorway of the kitchen. He had a towel wrapped lowly around his waist, with a smaller cloth on top of his head. He still had beads of water on his chest. 

“Well, shit, maybe you’re better off without me,” Aaron whispered, elbowing me. 

“Aaron? Why are you here?” he said, stepping into the kitchen. 

“Well, I knew your parents weren’t here, so I figured I’d crash here for a couple of hours while my roommate got with someone. But I didn’t know you swung the other way. Although, I can’t blame you; I would too for Steph here,” he joked, refilling the mug. 

“Not a funny joke,” I glared at Aaron. 

“Oh, don’t give me the cold shoulder! I’m hurt,” he fake-whined, pushing the mug back over to me. “Anyway, I’ll leave poor Stephen to shower now. Pro-tip for the future, Russel: always let the other guy shower first,” he said, pushing himself up. “Later, Stephen. Go tell Sammy that I was perfectly polite!” he called, walking past Russel. “Bye, now.”

Russel took his past seat next to Russel. “What did he mean? Who’s ‘Sammy’?”

Stephen pushed himself to stand. “You didn’t use a condom. You left your junk in me. And even if you did use a condom, I still need to wash myself out. Save that in the recess of your mind. And Sammy is a mutual friend of ours.”

“You know Aaron?” he asked as Stephen made his way back to Russel’s room. 

“Yeah—is that a problem?” he asked, pausing. 

Russel stammered for a moment. “Uh, no?”

“Correct. I’ll be leaving after I’m done. See you. Tell Aaron to go fuck himself for me.”


End file.
